Victorian
by silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Un viejo cliché, donde Severus es el caballero de negra armadura de un Harry con problemas. El Ministerio de Magia, por supuesto, que cayó en las manos de una mujer de ideas retrogradas y ha impuesto leyes draconianas que obligaron a Harry y a Albus (y todo el mundo mágico inglés) a contraer nupcias para proteger sus respectivas herencias [Snarry]
1. Intro

**Victorian**

* * *

Un viejo cliché, donde Severus es el caballero de negra armadura de un Harry con problemas. ¿La causa de sus problemas? El Ministerio de Magia, por supuesto, que cayó en las manos de una mujer de ideas retrogradas y ha impuesto leyes draconianas que obligaron a Harry y a Albus (y todo el mundo mágico inglés) a contraer nupcias para proteger sus respectivas herencias, y a tener una hija juntos. Albus esta agonizando y solo confia en un hombre para que cuide a su futuro viudo e hija.

**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.

**La imagen original en la portada es de LiaBatman, de una búsqueda de Google.


	2. Nuptias In Morte

**01.- Nuptias In Morte**

* * *

El sonido de sus pasos resonaba alrededor del amplio espacio del recibidor. Potter ciertamente había abrazado su fortuna luego de la guerra. Severus Snape se preguntaba que estaba haciendo ahí por enésima vez en el breve espacio de tiempo en que arribo a la mansión New Hope. Por lo que había entendido de la críptica carta de Albus, Harry necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente.

Un elfo doméstico al que reconoció como aquel elfo loco que seguía a Potter a todas partes desde finales de su Segundo Año, lo recibió en cuanto llegó, solo que el elfo ahora se veía relativamente sano mentalmente, incluso traía puesto un uniforme como de mayordomo y tenía grabado un fénix en hilo de oro.

Dobby, si bien recordaba el nombre, lo exhortó a seguirlo y lo llevó a través de amplios pasillos y salones hasta la segunda planta de la mansión que parecía ser fastuosa. Finalmente luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron a una habitación donde en una cama enorme, yacía un enfermo Albus Dumbledore.

No había que ser un Sanador certificado para saber que al mago le quedaban días, con suerte semanas, de vida.

Al lado de Albus, estaban dos personas, una de ellas era el Niño-Que-Vivió y la otra persona era una niña de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos aguamarina como de unos 4 años aproximadamente.

—El señor Snape ha llegado, Amo Dumby—.

—Gracias Dobby, hazlo pasar—La voz del anciano mago era apergaminada, señal inequívoca de que la magia estaba abandonando su cuerpo y pasando a sus familiares.

—Albus—Dijo Severus en cuanto estuvo frente a su mentor.

—Mi querido Severus, siento molestarte en tu bien merecido exilio, pero no sé a quién más acudir—.

—¿Qué sucede Albus? Dijiste que Potter, aquí presente, necesitaba mi ayuda—.

—Sí, y tú también necesitarás la de él—Albus no había abandonado su forma de hablar tan críptica.

Severus rodó los ojos e iba contestar mordazmente pero Potter se adelantó—Profesor ¿Qué sabe de las leyes de herencia actuales? —.

Severus no contestó, ya que habían pasado al menos 6 años desde que se había exiliado en rumbo desconocido a experimentar con sus amadas pociones. Nadie lo busco por petición propia, y todos habían cumplido, hasta ahora. La carta de Albus no fue la única enviada, Poppy, Minerva e incluso Hagrid, le escribieron pidiéndole ir a ver a Albus inmediatamente.

Viendo a Albus agonizando, pensó que solo sería despedirse de él, pero parecía haber más en esta historia.

—Me desconecte por completo de Inglaterra, lo último que supe sobre el ministerio fue que Kingsley quedó como el Ministro Interino—.

—Las cosas cambiaron mucho. Kingsley impulso muchas leyes pero se olvidó de aquellas relacionadas con las herencias. Pensamos que con la muerte de Umbridge un año después de la batalla final, habíamos acabado con todos nuestros enemigos, pero Umbridge tenía partidarios en sus ideales—.

—...Había una ley que si bien no estaba siendo ocupada, jamás se legislo sobre ella. Una ley de Herencia, donde se marca que si el último miembro de una familia con "cierto capital" no está casado o con un heredero, sus bienes mayoritarios pasan al control del Ministerio—.

—...Albus no sabía que su familia tenía otras bóvedas y los Goblins le avisaron antes de que ejecutarán la ley y me pidió ayuda. Yo había recibido una advertencia igual pero no podía casarme con una mujer. Descubrí que soy gay luego de un par de citas fallidas y "otras cosas". En fin, en resumidas cuentas, Albus y yo nos casamos y durante los exámenes de salud, descubrimos que soy un portador natural—.

—...Juntos revisamos la ley y descubrimos que con un heredero, no necesitaba volver a casarme cuando Albus falleciera, y con una poción, concebimos a Ariana, que es esta hermosura—La niña sonrió a sus padres—Pero no contábamos con la persona que ganó la elección luego de Kingsley, su nombre es Daria Culpepper, y es una de las más feroces defensoras de las leyes draconianas que proponía Umbridge, aunque no lo demostró durante las elecciones, sino hasta meses después en el cargo—.

—¿Qué está intentando decirme Potter? —.

Harry suspiró—Estoy diciendo que si no me vuelvo a casar, mi fortuna y la de Albus pasara al control del Ministerio, incluyendo la tutela de Ariana, ya que consideran que un "padre soltero" no puede criar a un niño mágico con propiedad—.

Severus palideció, entendía perfectamente lo que le estaban pidiendo—¿¡Por qué yo!? Seguramente hay muchos magos que...—.

—Profesor, solo le estoy pidiendo que se case conmigo, no que tengamos sexo—.

—Pero si sus leyes indican herederos...—Entonces Severus reflexionó, Harry había dicho algo de una poción—Exactamente, ¿Cómo fue concebida Ariana y cómo fue que Albus tuvo que casarse con usted? Podía haber sido Aberforth—.

Harry rio—Aberforth es estéril, uno de los requisitos para poder casarse es poder producir un heredero. Albus, a pesar de su edad, aún conservaba la capacidad de "embarazarme". Sobre Ariana, bueno, la poción me hizo concebir, pero no tuvimos que tener intimidad, todo lo necesario estaba dentro de la poción y Ariana nació 9 meses después de tomarla—.

—Si me caso con usted ¿Qué sucederá? ¿También debemos producir un heredero? —.

—Es probable, pero podemos recurrir a la poción sin problemas—.

—¿Por qué es tan importante conservar sus fortunas? Entiendo que quiera conservar a la niña con usted, pero sigue mencionando las fortunas—.

—Albus tiene artefactos mágicos únicos. El dinero es lo de menos, el espejo de Oesed, por ejemplo, no era el único espejo con ese funcionamiento, había al menos 3 en las bóvedas y todos pertenecen a la familia Dumbledore. No tenemos toda la lista de los bienes, porque jamás nos interesó el contenido de las bóvedas, pero sospechamos que estas leyes son solo una tapadera para hacerse con los artefactos de las bóvedas de las familias antiguas—.

Severus entendió ahora por qué lo habían llamado—¿Los Prince? —Harry asintió—¿También van detrás de las bóvedas Prince? —.

—Por lo que nos dijeron, primero fueron detrás de las bóvedas de los mortífagos que quedaban pero había leyes más antiguas y como Voldemort reclamo las herencias de sus mortífagos al ponerles la marca tenebrosa, por derecho del vencedor, sus fortunas ahora son mías, a menos que las devuelva. La única excepción son sus bóvedas señor, ya que su madre fue expulsada de su familia, pero al ser usted el último descendiente, le corresponde por derecho de sangre—.

Albus estaba suspirando, mientras sus ojos cansados se cerraban. Se quedó dormido en segundos mientras la niña se acurrucaba al lado de su padre y Harry asentía en su dirección, indicándole que podía dormirse, aún no era la hora de Albus.

—No entiendo, ¿Qué podrían querer de mis bóvedas? Fuera de una cantidad de galeones no tan despreciable y algunos artículos de mis épocas de estudiante, no tengo nada, y la fortuna de los Prince menguó mucho antes de mi madre, seguramente la primera guerra mermó considerablemente lo que quedaba—.

—Eso es lo que no sabemos, pero estuvieron investigándolo profesor, y saben que usted es un varón fértil, muy capaz de producir un heredero y "casualmente" han olvidado notificarle sobre la "imperiosa" necesidad de que contraiga nupcias y así, evite que sus "propiedades" pasen al control del ministerio—.

—Podrían haber hecho lo mismo con ustedes... ¿Qué estoy diciendo? La opinión pública jamás hubiera creído que el Ministerio no pudo notificarles a ustedes sobre su situación, ni creerían que ustedes no querrían solucionarlo—.

—Exacto profesor—Harry se levantó de la cama y arrojó un cobertor que estaba cerca, encima de la figura de su hija y lanzaba un hechizo de monitoreo sobre Albus—Albus ha sido un buen esposo, pero su tiempo se agota—.

—¿Ustedes dos nunca...? —Severus sabía que era morboso, pero bueno, podía ser que Albus aún tuviera "algo" de energía hace unos años.

—¿Nosotros qué? —Severus levantó una ceja—¿Sexo? ¡No! Veo a Albus como un tío o abuelo, cuando nos casamos fue solo un enlace sencillo, sin necesidad de contacto corporal más allá de los abrazos y besos en la mejilla. Albus también es gay y no es mi historia para contar, pero él solo tuvo un gran amor. Yo no usurparía el lugar de nadie, esto fue hecho solo para proteger lo que sea que está buscando el ministerio—.

—¿Y su hija? —.

—Ariana es punto y aparte. Yo siempre quise hijos y me había resignado a no tenerlos o adoptarlos pero cuando descubrimos que había una poción para embarazarme sin contacto, ni siquiera dudé en tomarla. Albus ha sido un excelente padre y me ha enseñado muchas cosas, Ariana es una niña muy dulce y es la adoración de Aberforth, dice que se parece mucho a su difunta hermana, fue por ella que nombramos así a nuestra hija—.

Harry acarició el cabello de la niña que dormía—No entendemos por qué están tan empecinados en conseguir nuestras bóvedas pero si están dispuestos a perjudicar a otros con sus leyes con tal de obtener control sobre nosotros y ella, es que debe ser algo muy peligroso—.

Harry tomó del brazo a Severus y lo llevó hasta la puerta y salieron juntos, Harry lanzó un hechizo a la habitación, un hechizo de protección.

—...Hemos protegido la mansión y cada propiedad Potter o Dumbledore contra todo tipo de invasores, incluidos animagos y hombres-lobo. Hemos agregado barreras que limpian de magia externa a nuestros visitantes, de forma que si están bajo _Imperius_ o tienen hechizos de escucha o rastreo, son liberados de ellos antes de que puedan estar frente a nosotros—.

—¿Esa es la razón detrás de tantos pasillos? —Harry rió entre dientes.

—Un poco, sí, pero más que nada, es porque Albus cree que en el futuro, la mansión podría ser necesitada como santuario—.

—Suena a que Albus cree que se desatara otra guerra—.

Harry suspiró, se veía cansado y más que nada, exhausto—No solo él lo cree, incluso Draco lo cree—.

—¿Draco? —.

—Empezamos a verlo por asesoría jurídica, siendo hijo de quien es, conocía bien la mecánica del Ministerio. Al final, hicimos una tregua y luego se convirtió en una amistad—.

—¿Y no cree que pudo hacerse su amigo por la cuestión de su herencia retenida? —.

—Lo dudo, su fortuna la liberé al día siguiente de que me enteré de que me pertenecía, y eso fue mucho antes de que fuéramos amigos, no me debe nada—.

Siguiendo al Gryffindor, llegaron a una sala acogedora donde los esperaba un servicio de té. Harry lo invitó a sentarse y pronto, tuvo una taza de té en sus manos, justo como a él le gustaba. Seguramente Albus debió comentarle como tomaba su té. Había otra duda que lo corría, ¿Por qué creían en la inminente guerra? Pero empezó a hacer uso de sus habilidades aprendidas de sus días como espía.

Harry Potter era un icono de la luz, y Albus Dumbledore otro, Albus había vencido al señor oscuro anterior a Voldemort, y muchas personas clamaban porque el héroe de guerra se convirtiera en el siguiente Ministro de Magia, pero Albus prefirió la enseñanza. Luego estaba Harry Potter, quién venció a Voldemort y que aún sin la fortuna de Black y de Albus, tenía una cantidad considerable de oro, sumado a que tenía habilidades naturales de quidditch y defensa contra las artes oscuras. Podría fácilmente convertirse en el jefe de aurores.

Pero conociendo a los magos que en su mayoría, se comportaban como borregos asustados, era probable que pronto hubiera rumores y clamores, exigiendo que Potter fuera el siguiente Ministro de Magia. Al final, quedaba el asunto de Ariana Dumbledore-Potter, hija de los dos magos más poderosos conocidos del Reino Unido, si no es que del mundo. Una joya sin pulir en cuanto a potencial en bruto de poder mágico.

Sumado a los artefactos mágicos que poseían en conjunto... no era sorpresa que la actual Ministra de Magia quisiera hacerse del control de los tres, pronto a ser solo dos.

Ahí entraba en juego Severus. Antiguo mortífago y espía, el único otro mago además de Harry, capaz de vencer en un duelo a Albus; quien engañó al señor oscuro por 20 años, mintiéndole directo en la cara y que sobrevivió al veneno de una serpiente mágica mortífera. Además quedaba el asunto de las bóvedas Prince ¿Qué podría haber en ellas que estaban planeando despojarlo de su herencia por derecho?

Severus sabía que ya había aceptado casarse con el Gryffindor y solo quedaba que se reconciliara con la idea de ser padre.

—Si aceptó, ¿Que hay para mí? —.

—¿Acaso no basta el tener acceso a las bóvedas Potter, Black y Dumbledore por completo? —Snape bufó—De acuerdo, ¿Qué quiere? —.

—Un laboratorio privado... el mejor que el dinero pueda comprar, y acceso ilimitado a ingredientes "grises", ¿Me explico? —.

Harry suspiró. Pensó que el profesor pediría algo más extravagante—De acuerdo, le enviaré una lechuza a Draco y le pediré que redacte un contrato de matrimonio de inmediato. Nuestro enlace debe oficiarse mientras Albus aún está vivo—.

—¿Por qué sería eso, señor Potter? —.

—Albus no confía en que el ministerio no esté rastreando su estado de salud. Cree que son capaces de venir por Ariana en el segundo después de que expire su último aliento, así que buscamos un enlace adecuado: _"Nuptias In Morte"_. Como Albus es quien debe oficiarlo, básicamente lega su matrimonio a un tercero, dándole la custodia de todo lo que posee, para que lo cuide en su nombre. Es bastante vinculante y evita que el ministerio toque siquiera un knut de cualquiera de las bóvedas o intente obtener la custodia de Ariana, porque sería técnicamente suya—.

—Albus y usted tuvieron tiempo de pensar esto—.

—No mucho, me temo. Nos casamos apresuradamente, intentando evitar que nuestras herencias se perdieran. Más por los artefactos y cosas de nuestros ancestros que el dinero. Ahora estamos haciendo esto para evitar que lo que sea que el ministerio está intentando obtener, lo consiga—.

Severus sabía que era cierto. Nunca salió nada bueno cuando el ministerio se inmiscuía.

* * *

Draco Malfoy era, de hecho, amigo del Niño Que Vivió. Por extraño que eso pudiera sonar. Granger y Weasley se habían casado por causa de esas mismas leyes, y también habían tenido un vástago femenino llamado Rosaline Weasley-Granger. Draco se había casado con su compañero de clases, Blaise Zabini y habían tenido a un pequeño llamado Lesath Malfoy-Zabini.

La conversación con Draco, le reveló que prácticamente no habían quedado solteros en Inglaterra, por temor a que el ministerio les requisara sus fortunas y muchos mortífagos que fueron enjuiciados, básicamente fueron despojados si su heredero también había sido enjuiciado.

Draco y los demás Slytherin, nunca agradecieron más el hecho de que McGonagall los hubiera encerrado en las mazmorras en la batalla final. Fueron pocos los mortífagos sin un heredero soltero e "inocente" que pudiera heredar y casarse, y sin la poción de Albus (que servía aún en el caso de que ninguno de los involucrados fuera un portador)... muchos magos y brujas homosexuales se hubieran visto obligados a matrimonios destinados al fracaso.

Severus se preguntaba el porqué de todas estas leyes draconianas y bastante victorianas. Era como si la reina Victoria misma, se hubiera convertido en bruja y decidiera que todos debían estar en "sagrado matrimonio" o no serían considerados aptos de manejar sus bienes.

En los seis años de su exilio autoimpuesto, muchos jóvenes entrando a la edad "casadera", estaban haciendo contratos con otras familias y buscando a su futuro cónyuge a una edad en que deberían estar preocupados solo por sus TIMOS y sus futuros EXTASIS, pensando en cosas como el quidditch y los artículos de Corazón de Bruja.

No en buscar enlazarse antes de que el Ministerio decidiera dejarlos en la calle... o peor. Según Draco, Harry y Albus estaban en lo cierto, se avecinaba una guerra si la situación seguía así. Había familias, sobre todo aquellas leales al ministerio, que creían en están leyes mientras otros, creían en la libertad de elegir.

Y estaba el otro asunto, ¿Cómo fue que ganó esta mujer la elección?

* * *

—Bien, Potter ¿Aceptas construir un laboratorio de pociones a gusto de tu futuro esposo? —.

—Si, pero no debe influenciar en la elección de carrera de nuestro futuro hijo o hija, ni de la elección de carrera de su hijastra—.

—Severus ¿Estás de acuerdo con la disposición? —.

—De acuerdo, pero quiero incluir una cláusula donde si alguno de ellos dos empieza a tener malas calificaciones, se me permita tomar la situación en mi control—.

—Aceptable, mientras no incluya tácticas que puedan ser dañinas para su psique. Nada de darles apodos o sarcasmos que los hagan sentir inadecuados—.

—¿Nada sobre no golpear a los niños? —Dijo Severus con sarcasmo pero sin veneno. Harry bufó divertido.

—Incluso conmigo, jamás levantó la mano. Confió en que será justo con los niños—.

—Bien, si esas son todas las disposiciones respecto a los niños, vayamos con las de relaciones maritales ¿Ambos acuerdan darse libertad de tener un amante, siempre y cuando sus relaciones sean discretas y la persona elegida haga un juramento inquebrantable de no decir nada sobre su relación? —.

—Acuerdo—Dijo Severus.

—De acuerdo—Contestó Harry. No es que él fuera a ocupar esa cláusula. Nunca había tenido sexo y no lo consideraba algo necesario. La cláusula era más para beneficio de Severus, y a Harry solo le importaba la discreción. No quería chismes que pudieran afectar a Ariana ni al futuro hijo que tuvieran.

—Pues fuera de los acuerdos monetarios, los estipendios para los niños y otras cosas que ya establecimos, podrían casarse hoy mismo si firman—.

Harry y Severus firmaron con sangre el documento y Draco lo enrolló y el trío de magos se encamino hacía la habitación de Albus.

—Mis muchachos, ¿ambos llegaron a un acuerdo? —El anciano cada vez se veía peor, pero una chispa de esperanza iluminó sus ojos al ver a Harry y Severus, y Draco detrás de ellos con el pergamino firmado y una mirada de reconocimiento hacia el anciano, indicándole que estaban listos.

—Así es Albus, me haré cargo de tu hija y de Potter—Dijo Severus acercándose al hombre que fuera un mentor para él y a la vez, un dolor en el trasero.

—Se que lo harás—Albus estaba agarrando tenuemente la mano del pocionista mientras Harry se colocaba al otro lado de Albus—¿Estamos listos Harry? —.

—Lo estamos Albus—.

Harry le alcanzó su varita y el anciano mago tomó las manos de sus muchachos y los instó a unirlas. Harry apretó la mano del pocionista, y a ninguno se le perdio el hecho de que se parecía mucho a un Juramento Inquebrantable.

—Severus, ¿Juras cuidar a mi cónyuge y mi descendencia como propia cuando cruce el velo? —.

—Lo juro—.

—Harry, ¿Juras respetar, amar, cuidar y darle descendencia a Severus cuando cruce el velo? —.

—Lo juro—.

—Es mi último deseo en esta tierra que ambos unan sus vidas para formar una familia en mi ausencia, y les doy mi bendición a ambos. Que en la tristeza de mi partida, ambos encuentren amor y consuelo en los brazos del otro—.

Al decir esto, la varita de Albus lanzó una luz perlada y unió las manos de ambos, disipándose lentamente y quedando dos bandas doradas en sus dedos anulares que se consolidaron en anillos de boda. Hasta ese momento, ambos hombres separaron sus manos.

—...Está hecho. Cuando cruce el velo, su matrimonio será válido Harry. No podrán quitarte a Ariana. Ten cuidado mi muchacho, apóyate en Severus y en tus amigos. Lamento mucho que aún después de Voldemort, el mundo siga siendo tu responsabilidad. Quise evitarte eso, pero esa mujer parece decidida a destruirnos—.

—Está bien Albus. Si no era ella, sería alguien más. Siempre habrá alguien más y no voy a vivir con temor o huir—Le dijo Harry a Albus.

Severus se mudó a la mansión al día siguiente y Albus expiró su último aliento una semana después. Ariana sostuvo la mano de su padre todo el tiempo y se despidió del hombre con un beso en la frente.

—Hasta luego, papi—Fue la primera vez que Severus escucho a Ariana hablar. Había heredado el timbre tranquilizador de Albus. Pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y se refugió en el regazo de Harry.

Severus solo atino a apretar el hombro de la niña y como ella no se estremeció sino que puso su mano sobre la suya, Severus lo tomo como algo positivo.

* * *

Harry ya había dormido a Ariana y estaban compartiendo un vaso de whiskey cuando Dobby indicó que había personas del Ministerio y aurores afuera de la mansión, exigiendo la entrada. Harry le dijo que los dejara pasar.

—Te lo dije—Fue todo lo que dijo Harry antes de que apareciera una mujer rubia de cara adusta frente a Harry mientras otros 10 aurores la seguían.

—Señor Potter, hemos venido a entregarle una orden de desalojo de la mansión Dumbledore—.

Harry no se inmuto y simplemente leyó el papel, o mejor dicho, fingió leer el papel y luego se lo entregó a la mujer.

—Aquí dice que el ministerio me considera persona "no apta" para la crianza de mi propia hija, Madame Culpepper ¿Por qué motivo? —.

—Es evidente señor Potter. Su cónyuge ha fallecido y dado su pasado y crianza, es evidente que no tiene la solidez mental que requiere un niño mágico para su cuidado—.

—Ya veo ¿Y entonces qué le diré a su padrastro? —.

—Señor Potter, usted es viudo y dudo que pueda conseguir un marido o esposa tan pronto. Pero si lo hace, puede mostrar el papeleo correspondiente un año después de su enlace—.

—Si, verá Madame Culpepper. Resulta que todo lo que ha dicho es cierto, excepto en un enlace—.

—¿Qué está diciendo señor Potter? —.

—Resulta que mi difunto esposo me ha entregado a la potestad de otro hombre—.

—Señor Potter, usted no puede haberse casado mientras su esposo estaba agonizando... —.

—Resulta que si Madame ¿Culpepper? ¿Cierto? —Severus intervino, mirando a Harry para validar el apellido de la mujer—El señor Dumbledore me llamó y me explico su inminente deceso. En vista de que temía por la seguridad de su cónyuge, me pidió que me hiciera cargo de su cónyuge y descendencia y acepte—La mujer iba a intervenir y Severus continuó—El señor Malfoy debe haber presentado ya la documentación hace unos días y el rito utilizado para nuestro enlace fue _"Nuptias In Morte"_. Como ese rito fue terminado, como indican nuestros anillos, verá que su orden es, invalida, de hecho—.

—Deberemos verificar la información—Dijo la mujer, claramente furiosa.

—Haga eso. Sin embargo Madame, tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo es que la Ministra de Magia en persona, viene a atender un asunto tan mundano como es el deceso de un mago y la custodia de su hija y cónyuge? ¿Acaso el Ministerio está falto de personal? —.

La mujer pudo leer entre líneas una amenaza cuando la oía. Este mago era peligroso. No era como el afable Albus, este mago tenía la mirada dura y una lengua afilada, y la oscuridad parecía amigable con él, rodeándolo y volviéndolo parte suya.

—¿Cuál es su nombre caballero? —.

—Madame Culpepper, permítame presentarle a mi nuevo cónyuge, el Maestro de Pociones, Severus Snape. Y dado que ahora está casado conmigo, supongo que su estatus ha sido actualizado a Lord Prince—.

—Lord Prince, Lord Potter-Dumbledore. Me retiro, disculpe las molestias—Dijo Daria Culpepper, sabiendo que debía retirarse.

Dobby guió al grupo de aurores y la Ministra a la salida. Mientras tanto, Harry se abrazaba a sí mismo, desplomándose en un sillón, en cuanto la mujer salió de su vista.

—Al fin se fue—.

—Esa mujer... es algo familiar—.

—También lo notaste—Severus asintió—Albus también lo noto, pero no tenemos idea de quién es ella. Todo lo que sabemos es que surgió de un puesto menor del ministerio y de repente, empezó a ganar adeptos y cuando Kingsley se retiró del cargo y llamó a elecciones... ella ganó. Luego mostró sus verdaderos colores—.

Dobby había regresado y le puso una manta en la espalda a Harry. Harry le sonrió al elfo y este le ofreció una taza de té. Dobby se fue y dejó a ambos magos sumidos en el silencio.

Mientras tanto, Daria Culpepper estaba furiosa. Sus espías no le habían informado del arribo de Severus Snape, y el maldito mocoso Potter tenía razón, Albus Dumbledore le había ganado de mano y el enlace ocupado para ese matrimonio era legal y solo le quedaba esperar. Mientras, debía pensar en una forma de llegar a las bóvedas de Dumbledore y los Prince y hacerse de la mocosa.

Nada iba a impedir sus planes. No cuando se lo debía a sus padres, a quienes el mocoso Potter arruinó.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** esta idea la estoy escribiendo, porque se niega a permanecer almacenada en la computadora. No sé cuándo la voy a actualizar, ya que la idea está ahí flotando (contrario a otro fic que están beteando y no verá la luz hasta ser terminado al menos la mitad, por lo complejo de la idea), y los mensajes de "actualiza pronto", aunque halagadores, pido no sean insistentes.

Y no lo digo por ustedes, amables followers que dejan un comentario jocoso (o chistes muy buenos) y son respetuosos y lindos, sino por aquellos tóxicos que son como chinches.

Ya desahogada, espero les guste esta idea. Es una idea cliché bastante vieja, donde Harry debe contraer matrimonio por causa del ministerio, pero estaba leyendo unos fics hace tiempo, donde Harry tiene una hija con Albus. Los fics eran de corte oscuro, y pensé ¿Por qué nadie escribió una concepción más alegre de la niña?

En esta idea, Albus se casa con Harry y conciben a su hija por medio de una poción. No hay sexo entre ellos, ya que se trata de un compromiso de palabra, y Harry ve a Albus más como su abuelo o padre o mentor que como alguien a quien amar de "esa" forma.

Y no, quizás muchos piensen en que este OC de Daria Culpepper es como Delphini, pero ella nada que ver con Voldy. Pero si tiene que ver con alguien a quien Harry "lastimó".


	3. All Hail The Lord

**02.- All Hail The Lord**

* * *

—¿Por qué debemos hacer una fiesta? —Pregunto Severus por enésima vez, mientras Harry y Draco (quien empezó a visitar la mansión asiduamente para "entrenar" a Severus en su nuevo rol) rodaban sus ojos.

—Porque, "Lord Prince", ya no es más un simple profesor de pociones—Severus fulmino con la mirada a Draco—Perdón… Maestro de Pociones. Ahora es un Lord de cuatro familias sangrepura añejas. Los Dumbledore, Potter, Black y Prince, además de Maestro de Pociones—Severus volvió a fulminar con la mirada a Draco—Ok, ok, el Maestro de Pociones más joven en la historia reciente de los últimos 100 años, además de ganador de una Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, espía mejor que James Bond y experto en las artes mentales y oscuras ¿Satisfecho? —.

—Apenas, solo me sorprende que conozca sobre James Bond—Draco bufó.

—He sido amigo de este cuatro ojos suficiente tiempo—.

—¡Hey!, te he dado de mis cupcakes y galletas y así me pagas—Dijo Harry llevándose las manos "dramáticamente" al pecho—Traición, eso es lo que es ¡Traición! Solo por esto, le retó a un duelo mi "Lord Hurón"—.

Draco bufó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron—Tú y la comadreja jamás me van a dejar olvidar ese incidente ¿Verdad? —.

—Nop, pero sabes que se te aprecia peliteñido—.

Severus estaba contrariado por toda esta situación. Paso de ser un Maestro de Pociones exiliados y viviendo en relativa paz entre sus calderos y sus publicaciones en el extranjero, a ser el Jefe de cuatro de las familias sangrepura más importantes de Inglaterra, padrastro de quizás la bruja más poderosa de la nación y esposo del Niño-Qué-Vivió-Y-Derrotó-A-Voldemort. Tenía tanto poder, influencia y dinero en uno solo de sus dedos, que podría marearse.

E irónicamente, nada de esto le parecía demasiado. Su madre solía hablarle de los "viejos tiempos" de la familia Prince y le había contado historias de caballeros de la época del rey Arturo y como los Prince habían siempre salido a salvar a magos de peligros inimaginables. Su madre la había pintado un panorama donde ser de la familia Prince era el equivalente a un caballero de brillante armadura… y él fue y se unió a los mortífagos y ese error significó la muerte de su primer amiga y amor platónico.

Con la guerra acabada, Harry a salvo y todo el mundo feliz, en ese momento, Severus pidió un solo favor… que lo dejaran ir. Inglaterra no tenía nada para él y quería ver el mundo, un sueño anhelado durante mucho tiempo. Todos sus conocidos (que ellos se consideraban a sí mismos sus amigos, y Severus, en el fondo, también) juraron no buscarle a menos que no hubiera otra opción.

Severus no podía saber que su idílica vida tranquila iba a terminar 6 años después, con Albus muriendo, el Ministerio aún más corrupto que antes y una guerra en ciernes, y aquí estaba él, organizando con Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter una fiesta para anunciar su regreso a Inglaterra, sus nupcias, presentarse como el nuevo Lord de las familias Dumbledore Potter y Prince… la prensa iba a darse un festín. Apenas habían pasado 3 días del entierro de Albus y Severus insistía en que era demasiado apresurada esta celebración.

Pero Harry, quién fue entrenado por Draco e irónicamente, Lucius Malfoy, en esto de los protocolos de la nobleza, insistía en que la idea de Draco era la correcta. el mundo mágico, y sobre todo, sus enemigos, debían saber que Harry no estaría peleando solo y tenía a su lado a un campeón a la altura de las circunstancias, Severus Snape.

Evidentemente, "Madame" Culpepper estaba entre la lista de invitados, los amigos de Harry, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y aquellos que formaron parte del Ejército de Dumbledore. Draco sugirió algunas familias específicas como los Diggory, quienes tratando de reponerse de la pérdida de Cedric, habían adoptado a uno de los muchos huérfanos de guerra y terminaron con dos chicos: Cassandra y Lothian. Madame Diggory había tomado el hábito de escribirle carta a Harry y de a poco, habían ido construyendo una relación amistosa. Amos aún no estaba muy a gusto con Harry, pero sus nuevos hijos le habían hecho mucho bien.

Las otras familias que Draco sugirió, habían estado en el otro lado de la guerra, Los Nott, Bulstrode, Zabini, Greengrass… Harry no vio ningún problema y eso asombró a Severus. Harry se encogió de hombros—Tenemos un enemigo común profesor—Draco asintió en reconocimiento y continuó con la minuta de la fiesta.

La última actividad del día era una cita con la modista enviada por Twilfitt y Tatting. Draco insistió en que tenía túnicas de mejor calidad que Madame Malkin y Harry estuvo de acuerdo, ya que Ariana prefería las túnicas de Twilfitt y Tatting.

Ariana Dumbledore-Potter era un misterio para Severus. Él no sabía mucho de niños, pero le parecía que Ariana no era… normal. Era demasiado bien portada, atenta, casi no hablaba, comía todas sus verduras, no exigía más postre que la ración que le servían y era cortes, como una damita propia de la época victoriana. Incluso daba una ligera reverencia al saludar y despedirse de ellos. Severus veía que a Harry también le preocupaba pero no veía cómo podía ayudar a la niña.

Aun así, las pocas semanas que llevaba viviendo en New Hope habían sido tranquilas y como su laboratorio de pociones casi estaba terminado (Harry solo contrataba elfos domésticos quienes podían jurar guardar el secreto de clientela con verdadero celo), estaba relativamente feliz. Incluso Ariana le parecía una niña agradable, o quizás era por su carácter tan poco infantil. No lo sabía y ahora, tenía que concentrarse en esta batalla disfrazada de evento banal.

* * *

Severus estaba dándose los últimos toques antes de "presentarse en sociedad". Una vez más, se preguntó cómo es que Lucius Malfoy había hecho esto tanto tiempo ¡Como lo había hecho Harry todo este tiempo! También era curioso que en su mente, ya no lo llamara Potter, sino Harry, o quizás se debía al hecho de que en estos días, su convivencia estaba lejos de la escolar, o de que ahora se parecía menos a sus padres y era más su propio hombre. Como fuera, Potter no eran tan intolerable como fue durante su adolescencia.

En estos días antes de la fiesta, había aprendido que los activos que Albus le había legado, sin incluir a Harry y Ariana, eran más que millonarios, la lista de artefactos era una serie de libros tan gruesos como la distancia entre su pie y rodilla y eran tantos que se requería una biblioteca para contenerlos, tardaría mucho tiempo en leer todo lo que poseía de artefactos. Luego estaban los elfos, Dobby solo era el elfo principal. Las cuatro familias de las que ahora era el Jefe, tenían alrededor de dos mil elfos domésticos, y Harry les había ofrecido liberarlos en su momento, pero todos ellos se negaron, diciendo que servirían a su familia ahora, y lo más que pudo lograr fue darles clases de dicción con Hermione Granger y uniformes acordes a sus labores, así como algunos derechos laborales como sueldo y días de descanso.

Harry le contó esto diciendo que ese día había tenido que cambiarse dos veces la túnica entre tanto moqueo de elfos.

Ya ni siquiera había que preocuparse por el dinero, Gringotts le envió una sola cifra y Severus casi se va de espaldas. Era el presupuesto de la Inglaterra muggle multiplicado por 70 veces y quizás más si contaban las inversiones diversas de las cuatro familias.

Básicamente, Severus Snape, Lord Prince, Jefe de facto de las familias Dumbledore, Potter, Black y Prince, era el mago más poderoso económica y políticamente en este momento. No era sorpresa que se esperara que cayera del pedestal y por eso la fiesta. Conforme leyó lo que significaba ser el actual Lord, entendió la necesidad de la presentación y decidió sacar de su memoria, las lecciones de su madre acerca de la nobleza mágica.

Dobby toco a la puerta—¿Lord Prince? El amo Harry solicita su presencia en el recibidor, los invitados han llegado—.

Severus salió—Estoy listo, Dobby—El elfo le dio una pequeña reverencia y empezó a caminar frente a Severus, guiándolo como un mayordomo con propiedad. Severus se sentía cada vez más y más profundo en el agujero del conejo y casi esperaba ver si habían retrocedido en el tiempo y vería a todos los "invitados" vestidos con trajes antiguos y a las mujeres con vestidos recatados y corsés.

Afortunadamente, cuando llegó al recibidor, todos se veían normales, elegantes, pero muy normales. Excepto Harry. Harry se veía radiante y su hijastra adorable.

Harry estaba vestido con una túnica negra con hilo de color esmeralda y plata, para honrar su luto y la Casa de su nuevo marido, haciendo que sus ojos resaltaron, incluso había usado lentes de contacto y sus ojos se veían esplendorosos. La pequeña Ariana iba de azul, con un vestido tan femenino que parecía una muñequita y con sus cabellos rubios acomodados en rizos sueltos era sencillamente una princesa.

—Mi Lord—Dijo Harry haciendo una ligero reverencia a su marido mientras Ariana copiaba el movimiento de su padre—Severus actuó como lo indicaba sus modales y alcanzo la mano de Harry dándole un ligero beso en el dorso y luego procedió a hacer lo mismo con su hijastra, dando a entender que se veían como familia. Luego fue el turno de anunciar su llegada a los invitados.

Dobby habló con toda claridad—Amables invitados, la Casa Dumbledore y la mansión New Hope, placen en presentarles al Nuevo Lord, Severus Snape, actual Lord Prince y nuevo Jefe de las casas Dumbledore, Potter, Black y Prince—.

La comitiva aplaudió con cortesía, y algunos con alegría velada, y otros tantos, con odio velado… entre esos, la principal era la Ministra de Magia, quién veía que Severus estaba interpretando su nuevo rol a la perfección.

La pequeña Ariana terminó siendo cargada por Draco mientras Teddy Lupin pedía permiso para jugar con la pequeña a su abuela Andrómeda, mientras los padres de este estaban hablando con los Weasley mayores.

Harry y Severus tenían que abrir el baile y esta vez, Harry sabía perfectamente que hacer. Albus era un mejor maestro de baile que su antigua Jefa de Casa, aunque McGonagall tenía más ritmo. Severus guió al Gryffindor por la pista con soltura mientras todos alrededor empezaban a bailar. Dando vueltas por la pista, Severus aprovechó para hablar con su ahora esposo, y Harry le iba diciendo los datos relevantes de cada invitado, excepto Daria Culpepper, de ella ya sabía todo lo que Draco y Harry le habían dicho, que no era mucho.

Finalmente, el baile terminó y la pareja pudo ir a presentarse y "socializar", Severus entendió rápidamente que este tipo de guerra era mucho más psicológica y él tenía una mente privilegiada y decidió usar sus "otros" conocimientos.

Hubo mujeres que le pidieron un baile y no pudo rehusarse, Harry también e incluso la pequeña Ariana había sido pedida para un par de bailes por Teddy y Lesath, afortunadamente, la pequeñita sabía ser graciosa y adorable al bailar, así que todo mundo parecía encantado con la niña.

Severus bailo una vez con la Ministra y fue tan encantador como era posible y la mujer no habló ni una vez con él, pero la tensión entre ellos decía todo: la mujer estaba furiosa con ellos. Severus sencillamente sonrió y continuó guiando a la mujer durante el baile. Harry ahora estaba cargando a Ariana mientras platicaba con Hermione y Rosaline, quién ya estaba bostezando.

Harry le hizo una seña a Severus, indicando que iba a despedir a Hermione al flu mientras Severus estaba bailando con Amelia Bones, quién estaba diciéndole que contaban con su apoyo. Al parecer, no solo Harry y los Malfoy sospechaban sobre una guerra en ciernes.

La fiesta acabó con un conteo a favor de Severus, donde esté observó que Draco y Harry tenían razón, incluso las familias "oscuras" estaban de acuerdo en que tenían un enemigo en común: el Ministerio.

* * *

La prensa era un arma maravillosa para confundir o informar, y esa lección Harry la conocía bien, así que no se sorprendió cuando aparecieron dos distintos artículos sobre la fiesta de la noche anterior.

Harry y Severus estaban desayunando con Ariana mientras ambos leían el periódico y Ariana daba cuenta de un par de hotcakes con miel y fresas frescas y un vaso de leche. Severus estaba leyendo el articulo lisonjero mientras Harry leía uno donde se hablaba sobre la "poca moral" de él contrayendo nupcias justo un momento después de que Albus Dumbledore pereció. Harry bufó.

—¿No te ha gustado el artículo de ese periódico? —Preguntó Severus.

—La misma basura propagandista. Desde que El Profeta está bajo el control de magos verdaderamente éticos, el Ministerio "fundó" otro periódico que se dedica exclusivamente a promocionar lo que ellos dicen, pero no es tan popular como lo fue El Profeta en su momento—.

—Uhmm—Severus no sabía qué pensar. Habían leído cerca de 10 periódicos y solo dos de ellos parecían acordes a las ideas del Ministerio, la mitad estaban alabando la fiesta y el acierto de Dumbledore de elegir a Severus Snape como el sucesor de su legado, los otros tres periódicos habían sido corteses y políticamente correctos, simplemente dando los hechos sin comprometer opiniones propias.

Eso daba a entender que al menos, por ahora, la opinión pública estaba a su favor, pero ambos sabían lo veleidosas que eran las masas y aunque en ese momento casi todos estuvieran de acuerdo en que el ministerio era el enemigo a vencer, esa situación podía cambiar en un instante. Debían tener cuidado en sus pasos.

—Papi, ya acabé ¿Puedo ir a mi cuarto? —Ariana, ajena a los dramas a su alrededor, solo quería ir a su habitación con sus muñecos.

—Si tesoro, pero recuerda lavarte los dientes—.

—Si papi, adiós—La niña se bajó y caminó hacia la salida y antes de irse, volteo, como una ocurrencia tardía—Adiós, Severus—Y se fue de ahí.

Severus parpadeo confundido. En el tiempo que llevaba, las interacciones con su hijastra habían sido mínimas y sin ningún tipo de palabras. Era como si se ignoraran mutuamente, aunque ni por asomo era lo que pretendía, simplemente, Severus no sabía cómo debía tratar a una niña, habiendo tratado siempre con adolescentes cabezas de chorlito. Harry sonreía misteriosamente luego de esa atípica despedida, pero Severus no dijo nada.

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde la fiesta y la opinión pública aún no se había tambaleado en su contra, pero había otras noticias perturbadoras. El Wizengamot, inspirados en las leyes muggles, querían instituir una especie de senado y eliminar el Wizengamot en su rol tradicional, pasando a ser más un jurado que la fuerza política detrás de las leyes.

En teoría, sonaba como algo magnífico, ya que habría representantes elegidos por los magos para cada región del mundo mágico inglés, pero por el otro, podía ser una trampa elaborada para ceder el control a personas alineadas a una sola persona: la Ministra de Magia.

Lo difícil sobre esa noticia, era que había dos sectores de la población en discordia, aquellos que habían abrazado parte de la cultura muggle y pensaban que sería una mejor organización que la actual; y los puristas que pensaban que no había necesidad de cambiar el sistema actual de leyes, donde solo los Lores y algunos magos excepcionales, podían acceder a un asiento en el Wizengamot.

Harry pensaba que el sistema de dos cámaras de los muggles, funcionaria mejor que el sistema actual, pero daba más problemas al ser tan fácilmente comprables las elecciones de los futuros representantes, cosa que sucedía con frecuencia en el mundo muggle. Así que se encontraba con su propia opinión dividida. Severus creía que por el momento y hasta haber limpiado el Ministerio, no debería cambiarse el sistema.

Al final, Harry asintió en reconocimiento. Mientras el ministerio no estuviera libre de la influencia de esa mujer y de otros alineados a intereses propios en vez del bienestar de la gente, ningún sistema funcionaria bien.

Mientras tanto, ellos habían estado conociendo a sus partidarios y Severus se sorprendió de que fueran muchos, pero aun así, no tantos como para hacerle frente al ministerio. Lo que había demasiado, era indecisión. Muchas familias habían perdido casi todo con la última guerra y deseaban conservar el escaso patrimonio que aún tenían. Hacer una guerra abierta contra el ministerio sería un suicidio económico y político.

Severus entendía esto y como muchas familias alcanzaron a conservar su patrimonio gracias a que sus hijos seguían "sin mancha" y era por eso por lo que, aunque muchas familias de la luz no perdieron su patrimonio por la guerra, si porque alguno de sus hijos se había aliado a las fuerzas de la oscuridad, y al contrario, familias oscuras, habían conservado sus fortunas gracias a que sus hijos no participaron activamente en la guerra.

* * *

Ariana Dumbledore-Potter era un misterio enorme para Harry, incluso para Albus cuando este vivía. Contrario a su hermana fallecida, su hija era un sol radiante, pero templado. Mientras su hermana tenía explosiones de magia y las emociones a flor de piel, la pequeña tenía su magia bajo control, un logro extraordinario para alguien tan pequeño.

Era callada, calmada, recatada y educada. Harry sabía que no era normal, pero no sabía cómo llegar a su propia hija. ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Qué debía hacer travesuras? ¿Y si eso hacía que se volviera demasiado revoltosa? Cierto que Fred y George se habían calmado mucho desde la guerra, pero si veían que Ariana empezaba a hacer travesuras, por pequeñas que fueran, podrían verla como una posible heredera.

No, no, no, mejor no alentar un comportamiento de ese tipo. Quizás si empezaba a invitar a más niños a la mansión, sí, eso era, invitaría a Hermione y Ron a visitar la mansión y si Ariana jugaba bien con Rossie, entonces luego invitaría a Lesath o a Teddy o ambos.

Harry estaba pensando en esto cuando pasaba por el cuarto de su hija y encontró a la pequeña haciendo una fiesta de té con sus muñecos. Albus había traído el viejo juego de mesa y porcelana de su hermana fallecida, ya que Aberforth insistió en que debía pasar a la única mujer de su familia, por su tradición. El juego consistía en cuatro sillitas de caoba con tapicería muy antigua, pero que con los hechizos parecía nueva, una mesa de caoba y una plancha de mármol pulido de color aguamarina y un juego de té clásico con todos los accesorios, de porcelana hechizada para ser irrompible.

La pequeña tenía a tres de sus peluches tomando el té con ella y les contaba sobre su nuevo papá Severus, que era algo serio pero se veía buena persona. Harry sonrió ante la inocencia de su pequeña, que podía ver a las personas por lo que eran por dentro y no por lo que mostraban en el exterior.

Dejo el cuarto de su hija mientras esta le servía galletas a un conejito esponjoso con sombrero y se propuso que la primera interacción de su pequeña con Rosaline Weasley-Granger fuera una fiesta de té en el jardín. Seguro que Dobby estaría encantado de organizarla.


End file.
